User blog:DarkBlossom99/:\......Unclaimed.
So, technically, I'm unclaimed. HALF UNCLAIMED! I mean, I know who my mom is. Persephone, blah blah blah, known that for awhile. But I'm a fullblood. I KNOW IT! So I'm going to need some help. Here are some things about me. Hi, I'm Hannah. I love exploring. I hate running, but I'm not one of those couch potatoes. I only run when I feel like it. I play soccer, and I've played since I was 6 or 7. (Started in 2006). In my free time, I love listening to my ipod (Whihc I cant find at the moment -_-, I stole my sisters last night) and messing around with the soccer ball.My age is 11. I pass off as 15 though. I'm casual scene (For all for you who don't know what that is, its like....spazz emo.), and I'm pretty popular in school. I got a glare that would kill a hawk but a smile that would make any guy fall to the ground (Not too brag....but how do you think I always get my way?), Teachers in school are pretty nice to me (Sometimes....) And I couldn't care less if I get in trouble. If I went to your school, you'd probably see me skipping down the halls with my friends. I'm the most daring, and I have very protective friends. During the summer, you would probably see me chanting spells, on my laptop (Which is currently broken....>.<), playing with my dogs, out with my friends,swimming, or playing soccer. My hair is really complicated, it changes shades almost all the time. During the spring, it's light-ish brown-ish golden. During the summer it's brown with blonde streaks. Fall it turns orange-ish brown. In the winter it turns very dark brown. I'm really tall and developed for my age, and I'm one of those people who stick up for others. I get teased a lot for different things. For example, my style, my outgoing attitude, and sometimes my looks. Some people call me ugly others call me drop dead gorgeous. -Shrugs- To me, I'm in the middle. I love flirting, eating oreos, (OH AND FROOT LOOPS.), on here, or texting. Normal teenage life. I'm in 6th grade and have dated a 7th grader and a 6th grader. I currently like two boys, and both like me back. One of them is a demigod. As danielle quotes "I would go for the demigod. he sounds HAWWWWT." Sometimes I get jittery and I'm always tapping my pencil, or my foot, or my fingers. I have amazing reflexes, and I really want a sword TT-TT. I can tell what people are feeling sometimes, and I can soo manipulate them, it's kinda fun ^_^. My favorite quote is "That dickless faceness mutha fucka! Imma mess him up!" (Quoted by me ;D ) Any ideas would be GREAT! I'm thinking probably apollo. OH AND ONE LAST THING! I.....LOVE.............. ....... ....... ....... CANDY! I'm a spazz! I HAVE MULTIPLE PERSONALITIES, I'M AN EMO, PERVERTISH GIRL, AND I'M HEAD OVER HEELS FOR YOU! (My quote too XD) PS Forget the pictures on my userpage They look nothing like me. I'll post a new pic soon XD ~Hannah~Daughter of Persephone and Who knows~ Category:Blog posts